Emerson 2566 Close Quarters Combat Series
| manufacturer=Emerson Knife Company | model= | type=Folding knife | cost= | size= | damage per hit=typically severe | magazine= | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype= | operation= | rate of fire= | accuracy= | range=melee | era=Necros War | counterpart= | counterwep=any firearm | affiliation=UNSC }} The is a combat melee weapon produced by Emerson Knife Company. The series was extraordinarily popular with soldiers for many decades, after a revitalization in the early years of the 26th century. While a few Emerson knives are used by the UNSC in an official capacity, many more are used by UNSC servicemen and special forces unofficially. The entire series share the same features, such as the patented wave feature, for opening a blade straight out of the pocket or sheath and walker liner lock, a choice of polymer handles with several available colours, screw on clip point for attaching to pockets or webbing, laser cut and buffed titanium-carbide blades and titanium liners. Series CQC-76 Series (Spec War) The CQC-76 series was designed to meet Special Operations Command criteria for a small flip blade with multiple capabilities, being a capable tool, combat weapon and a durable and long lasting tool. The weapon was issued to special forces operators and uses the patented wave opener, a walker liner lock and an optional clip lock. Very few CQC-76s are released onto the civilian market. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless and straight edge. *Models **Mini-76 **Standard-76 (M4 Close Quarters Weapon) **Super-76 CQC-77 Series (Tactical) The CQC-77 Tactical model was a mass produced version of the Spec War, with a simplified design and reduced costs. This version was not in military issue. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless, straight edge and serrated edge. *Models **Mini-77 **Standard-77 **Super-77 CQC-78 Series (Warrior) The CQC-78 series is a more combat orientated blade, utilising a much more aggressive design, being more leant to a sole combat knife, losing some of its tactical capabilities. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless, straight edge and serrated edge. *Models **Mini-78 **Standard-78 **Super-78 CQC-79 Series (Commando) The CQC-79 Commando series was a throw back to earlier variants, featuring a more wicked curve. It was prized as a more dangerous weapon up close, though lacking some degree of multi-use. It had increased cutting efficiency but lacked the deadly spear point found on other models. The weapon was idolised as excelling in close combat. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless, straight edge and serrated edge. *Models **Mini-79 **Standard-79 **Super-79 CQC-80 Series (Bulldog) The CQC-80 Bulldog is a simplified design, with multi-purpose capabilities and a simple, but efficient spear point blade. The Bulldog functions as a simplified tool and weapon. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless, straight edge and serrated edge. *Models **Mini-80 **Standard-80 **Super-80 CQC-81 Series (Hawk) The Hawk was a elegant design, using simplified elements of earlier curved blades, though it aimed for more style over substance. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless, straight edge and serrated edge. *Models **Mini-81 **Standard-81 **Super-81 CQC-82 Series (Comrade) The Comrade is a alternative model, based on bayonet style designs, providing a savage weapon with versatile functions. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless, straight edge and serrated edge. *Models **Mini-82 **Standard-82 **Super-82 CQC-83 Series (Bowie) The CQC-83 is a bowie-styled knife, with a wide variety of capabilities and vicious close quarters capabilities. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless, straight edge and serrated edge. *Models **Standard-83 **Super-83 CQC-84 Series (Snub Nose) The Snub Nose, affectionately known as the snubby, is the smallest manufactured Spec war knife, with a blade under 3 inches and a full sized handle, giving it stopping power without compromising on protection. CQC-85 Series (Elite) The Elite is the final refinement in the combat designs, being a mixture of both the tanto styled blade of the 7 and the savage cutting edge of the commando, creating the ultimate blade produced by Emerson Knives. The warrior is a sturdy, aggressive blade. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless, straight edge and serrated edge. *Models **Mini-85 **Standard-85 **Super-85 CQC-86 (Hunter) The CQC-86 Hunter series is a specialised variant for hunting, with it being optimised for cleaning and skinning kills, but being deadly enough to carry out the deed itself. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless, straight edge and serrated edge. *Models **Mini-86 **Standard-86 **Super-86 CQC-87 (SARK) The Search and Rescue Knife is a knife requested for use by the UNSC combined forces as an emergency measure for search and rescue situations. The knife consists of a wharncliffe-styled blade with a blunted tip, a blade serration and gut hook on the reverse. The blade is issued to Navy, Marine and Army airmen and rescue teams to cut trapped servicemen free. Its issued as the M27 Search and Rescue Knife. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating or coatless. CQC-88 (Raven) The CQC-88 is a refinement of alternate designs phased out in favour of the CQC-77, being introduced as alternative for the civilian market. The blade shares many features, though a few, notable, geometry changes. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless, straight edge and serrated edge. *Models **Mini-88 **Standard-88 **Super-88 CQC-89 (Spartan) The CQC-89 features a simplified design, borrowing many assets from other blades, such as a tanto style blade, a clip point, among others. Despite the name, the weapon had no relation to the SPARTAN program. They're sold in combinations of phosphate coating, coatless, straight edge and serrated edge. *Models **Mini-89 **Standard-89 **Super-89 Description UNSC Comments